1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to quick action fasteners; and, more particularly, to fasteners known as panel fasteners used to secure panels to structural frame members in aircraft and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain removable panel members, such as access panels, are located on aircraft and the like to provide access to certain equipment on the aircraft. The fasteners used on such panels must be capable of quick action permitting ready removal and replacing of the access panel in as short a time as possible.
In addition to being quick acting, such panel fasteners must be able to withstand vibration and high temperature and stresses put on the panels. The fasteners should also be able to align the openings in the panel with openings in the aircraft structure even if misalignment takes place. In addition, workers use part of such panel fasteners as a handle to carry the panels to which they are attached. Such part should not be easily dislodged when used as a handle and be fully retractable to provide a sufficient grasp. Such retraction prevents damage to the fastener if the access panel is laid flat or moved by sliding on a surface.
Although various panel fasteners have been suggested in the past, such fasteners can be disengaged by applying sufficient torque. There is a need for a panel fastener having a one-way lock that cannot be disengaged easily when locked. Also, when torque is applied to unscrew such prior art panel fasteners, wear takes place on the components of the fastener. It is necessary to have a panel fastener with a long life that can be easily disengaged without placing stress on the locking components.